


and what has sunk

by the_aleator



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aleator/pseuds/the_aleator
Summary: Those are pearls that were his eyes.





	and what has sunk

That would be him. She checked her pearls in the mirror, straightened her stockings and  bit her lip just a little to make it full before she opened the door.  
   
The boy handed her the telegram.  
   
It was crisp and light, and her hand was still, so very still as she held it. Mrs. Henry Blake knew what it said  
   
_with deepest regret_  
   
the jelly on the stove bubbled and boiled over, the baby cried and cried, the white luster of her pearls broke into a hundred thousand pieces and the black waves of a distant, silent sea swallowed all.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to [PrairieDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieDawn/pseuds/PrairieDawn) for the beta. The title comes from Rudyard Kipling's "My Boy Jack."


End file.
